Dangerous Intersection
by Kippy Simth
Summary: Sergeant Dirk Simmons fights to hold the planet of Gliese 581d. While Lieutenant Julie Clyde tries to keep the crew of the UNSC Thor's Hammer safe from the Covenant and its new captain.


This is my first fanfiction so it may not be great. My brother helped with the grammar part. Please give me advice when you review…

Disclaimer: I do not own Halo, Elites, Jackals, Grunts, the UNSC, or the Covenant.

**Dangerous Intersection**

"Help, we need help!" screamed Private 1st Class Carl Winslow.

"_We can't spare any troops," _responded _Thor's Hammer_ hovering over the surface of the planet Gliese 581d.

Winslow looked over to his squad leader, Sergeant Dirk Simmons, shouting out orders to his men. Dirk's worn face and rugged skin was a testament to how much he has been through during the Human-Covenant War. Their mission is to hold the small intersection of Maine and Church Street. If they fail the Covenant will have a clear path to the Marine HQ that is holding the city together. "Sir, they can't spare anyone," said Winslow regretfully.

"Great!" yelled Simmons with his normal sarcasm. "I guess we'll have to make do," he exhaled. Simmons made a scan of the battlefield; most of the area that they held has been melted by enemy weapons fire. "Okay, let's have our tanks move up to…" he was interrupted by a white hot plasma mortar slamming just 6 feet of Private Carl Winslow.

"Ahhhh!" Carl yelled at the top of his lungs, as his flesh on his left arm boils from the extreme heat of the plasma bolt.

"Wraith!!!" screamed a marine.

"Everyone, take cover!" ordered the sergeant as he rushed to Carl's side. "Hang in there kid, I'll get some help," consoled Simmons, "I need a medic over here!" With those words Private 1st Class Carl Winslow slipped out of consciousness.

…..

The hull of the _Thor's Hammer _groaned as two plasma torpedoes burned through several decks of bow. The missile pods exploded to life as hundreds of Archer missile zoomed towards the enemy ship. Then burst into flames as they hit uselessly against the energy that shields the ship in a protective bubble. The sides of the Covenant ship started to glow a brilliant white about to release another deadly wave; then a super charged bullet slammed into the energy bubble. The shield flickers then fades; then a second round hits the ship gutting it.

"Thanks for the backup_ Endless Summer,_ I thought we were toast," said COM officer Julie Clyde. Julie relaxed, as she sat back in her chair in the communications station, lit only by the glow of the monitors. Julie's nerves frayed after 47 hours of combat stations. "I hate this job," whispered Julie. Lieutenant Julie Clyde wasn't tall but wasn't short, with thick brown hair rolled into a bun under her hat. She had green eyes, blood shot after staring at the ships COM status for hours, with a gentle look to them.

"Weapons status?" shouted Captain Alfred Young. Young with his dirty blond hair and blue eyes on his first tour of duty, fresh out of the Naval Academy and running his ship word for word out of the book.

"We have 573 Archer missiles left, seven MAC rounds, and the MAC is at 79% charge, sir." responded Zurn, _Thor's Hammer _onboard A.I., appearing in the holo bay of the bridge next to the captain's chair. Zurn was dressed in thick fur with one hand holding his fur as if it would fall off if he didn't and large iron axe with the other hand with a light snow falling in the background.

"Good, I guess," said Young, "Keep up the good work crew." He made a quick scan of the bridge then closed his eyes trying to get some rest. The nap was interrupted by the sound of the collision alert.

"Status?" Captain Young yelled as he looked around for source of the disturbance.

"Covenant battle ship heading straight for us!" screamed the helmsman, George E. Russell, from his control panel.

"Zurn what do I do?" asked Young.

"Well you're the captain, you're in charge," sneered Zurn's face simulating disgust at the fact of "Captain" Young always crying for help.

"You're right, I am the captain," said Young thinking on what he was trained to do in this situation. "Fire the MAC cannon at the Covenant ship," ordered Alfred Young.

"I don't think that will work, sir," countered Zurn.

"Do what I say, and that's an order," said Young. _Thor's Hammer_ jumped and shuddered as the round left the barrel. The MAC round struck and bounded of the energy field and flied off into space. The crew on the bridge sat stunned as the battle ship moved towards them like nothing had happened.

"What just happened sir?" asked Russell concerned with what just occurred.

"Now that the captain is done messing around, I'm going to jump us to safety," said Zurn with a sneer on his face. "We have 7 minutes before we collide and the slipspace drive will be charged in 3 minutes," he added. With everyone looking back and forth, some whispering, making it a very long 3 minutes. "Slipspace drive 100% charged, jumping in 3… 2… 1," the drive springs to life ripping a hole in space, the ship slides in and slipspace take over. Someone broke the silence…

"Do you even know what you're doing captain?" wondered Lieutenant Julie Clyde.

"I will not have that kind of talk on my ship!" growled Young. "Do you understand Lieutenant?" he asked.

"Aye… sir," responded Julie.

"We will arrive at the UNSC Repair Station 379 in 8 hours and 38 minutes," Zurn informed the crew of the UNSC _Thor's Hammer_.

…..

The sound of fighter jets flying over head and gunfire filled the air as Sergeant Dirk Simmons stepped off the ramp of the pelican. After the drop ships dusted off and went out of view. Simmons looked over his squad and left the gas station they got dropped off at.

After hours of walking alleyways and searching through office buildings, one of the soldiers starts to talk about the weather.

"So what do you guys think about all this…" but he was interrupted by Simmons grabbing him by the chest armor.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" asked Simmons. "I'll tell you, giving our position away to the enemy." The soldier jerks away from him.

"What enemy? There's no one here but us!" he yelled. There was a low hum than a flash of purple as the soldier's chest explodes, spraying Simmons with blood. Simmons recovers and spins around to see three jackal snipers in a hotel window across a small and empty pool.

"Snipers, get in the pool now!" he ordered the rest of his squad. They took cover in the pool, with charged particle beams hitting just inches from their heads. As the medic tended to the downed soldier, the rest returned fire. Simmons fired off a few shots with his shotgun but the jackals were too high, so he slung the shotgun to his back and drew the pistol from his holster. He aimed and fired, the jackal sniper on the far left took two rounds in the shoulder, groaned and fell from the window smashing into the pavement.

"This is taking too long sir," said the medic towards Simmons. "If I don't get him out of here soon I don't think he will make it."

"Okay I have a plan. Johnson, Franks, and I will go take the hotel," said Simmons. "Then when it's clear him to the LZ."

"Okay sir," he replied.

"On my order," said Simmons "Okay go, go, go!" He leapt over the edge and ran to the front door. He kicked it in and scanned the receptions office. Two grunts waddled out from behind the desk and opened fire. Simmons rolled, dodging the green glowing plasma, landed on his knee, leveled his weapon and fired. The rounds ripped the small unarmored aliens to shreds with point blank shotgun fire. After the smoke cleared he saw that the enemies were dead.

"All clear," Simmons said over the radio. The other soldiers ran from the cover of the pool to the front door. They made their way up to the second floor of the hotel. Franks poked his head around the corner looking for any Covenant. At first there was nothing but a grunt wondered out of a hotel room carrying a large yellow weapon with what looks like glowing green bullets in it.

"Enemy contacts," whispered Franks. He aimed his MA5B Assault Rifle and fired three bursts. One burst struck the grunt in the chest, it spun around and let out a loud moan. Then the grunt fell to the ground.

"Johnson go check the body," Simmons ordered, "I'll cover the rear." Johnson walks slowly to the grunt corpse. There was nothing out of the ordinary but the weapon that it carried. He put his rifle on his back and picked up the alien weapon then he returned to his team.

"What do you got there?" asked Franks.

"I don't know… some kind of gun," answered Johnson while he examined the weapon. He touched one of the glowing rounds with his hand then got a surprised look on his face.

"What is it?" wondered Franks, "Is it hot?"

"No, it's kind of cool," replied Johnson. Simmons walked up the steps.

"Okay, let's get this show on the road," interrupted Simmons. They continued up the stairs to the floor with the jackal snipers. They were approaching the room when they heard what sounded like a growl.

"What was that?" Franks asked as he looked for the source of the growl.

"I don't know…" Simmons said, as a blue armored 7ft tall alien stared him down with a burning hatred. It turned on an energy sword then lunged towards Simmons, but he was suddenly pushed out of the way by Johnson. The sword struck him on his left shoulder, and cut down to his right side slicing him in half.

"Johnson!" yelled Simmons, then he charged the elite and fired his shotgun at its chest but the alien's energy shield absorbed it. The elite turned and slashed but missed Simmons' head by inches. Then the elite grabbed him by the neck, spun, and slammed him though the wall.

"Sir get out of there!" yelled Franks. Franks picked up the alien weapon from Johnson's body. Simmons got back on his feet and dived under a table. Franks put the weapon on his shoulder and prepared to fire.

"Fire in the hole!" yelled Franks. He pulled the trigger; the gun jumped as the green glowing bullet left the barrel and popped into a green flare then flew towards the elite. On contact with the alien it exploded into a green cloud. Franks looked to see that the elite had been disintegrated.

"Wow," was the only thing that Franks could say. He rushed over to where the alien was killed to find Simmons hiding under a table.

"Are you okay sir?" Franks asked Simmons. He lifted the burned table off of Simmons.

"I'm good, I still have all my body parts," said Simmons as he looked down at what was left of Private Charles Johnson. He put Charles' dog tags into his left pants pocket. "It's all clear, get to the LZ," Simmons said to the medic over the radio.

"_Yes Sir, meet you there_," he responded.

"Let's get to the LZ…" Simmons thought for a second, "What is your first name anyway?"

"Ben, sir," answered Corporal Ben Franks. Simmons' radio filled with static as someone tried to say something.

"Hello… Hello?" Simmons asked, but there was more static. He adjusted the signal setting on the radio trying to find a better frequency so he could hear.

"_This is… the intersection... being overrun… Covenant… need backup,"_ said the man over the radio through the static. Simmons gave Franks a look, he was about to say something but was interrupted by the radio.

"_This is Spartan 517, backup has arrived soldier," _said the Spartan over the radio.


End file.
